


An Ending With A New Beginning

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [1]
Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: S08E21 Meltdown, Episode: s08e20 Ice Queen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	An Ending With A New Beginning

**  
An Ending With A New Beginning   
**

Tony hesitated.  He was standing outside Gibbs's hotel room, trying to decide whether or not to knock.  Knowing that he needed to talk to Gibbs about what had happened with Viv, Tony steeled himself then knocked.

"DiNozzo, what do you want?" Gibbs snapped when he answered the door.

Hiding his annoyance at being snapped at, Tony replied in an even tone, "Need to talk to you, boss.  Can I come in?  I'd rather not do it here..."

Gibbs stared at Tony.  Tony expected fireworks, but Gibbs stepped to the side, "You'd better come in then."  Tony entered the room, snagging a chair, straddling it, and leaning his arms across the back.  He watched as Gibbs paced angrily, trying to decide if Gibbs was going to explode at him.

"Em... boss," Tony mumbled eventually.  Gibbs turned and glared at him; Tony was unperturbed, and continued, "I take it Viv will be leaving us?"

"You have to ask?  After today's performance?"

Tony shrugged, "Just wanted to check, boss..."

They were quiet for some time, Tony watching as Gibbs returned to his pacing.  Finally, Gibbs turned to Tony, stepping close.  He spoke softly, "You did well today, Tony.  Proud of you."  Then Gibbs stunned Tony by stroking his knuckles over Tony's cheek.  Tony's eyes widened in surprise, widening even further when Gibbs straightened his fingers to cup Tony's cheek.

"B-boss?" Tony stuttered.

"Tony," Gibbs replied softly.  He pulled Tony to his feet, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Boss," Tony mumbled, "did you just kiss me?"

"Yup.  Problem?"

"No.  No problem," Tony glanced at his feet.  He raised his head, eyes meeting Gibbs's, "Would you do it again?"

Gibbs smiled...


End file.
